


Двоичная считалка

by BraKet



Series: Big IT!AU [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: Макси "Джентльмены удачи электронного века" нумеруется в системе двоичного счисления. В качестве вспомогательного материала, автор сделал серию фоточек. Вы узнаете, что на самом деле обозначает "рогатка" рокера или "fuck" в системе двоичного счисления и научитесь легко и непринужденно, буквально на пальцах переводить десятичные числа в 0 и 1 не хуже выпускников Массачусетского Технологического.





	Двоичная считалка

**Author's Note:**

> У автора лапки в прямом и переносном смысле :D

Двоичный счет на пальцах одной руки выглядит так:

Пошаговая инструкция (постарайтесь уловить принцип смены пальцев):

 

Одной руки хватает, чтобы досчитать до 31. Дальше слева подключается другая рука, алгоритм остается тот же. Двух рук хватит до 1023. Начиная со 128 битов, можете подключать пальцы на ногах!


End file.
